Simplicity
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: After a tough battle with the Kokuchi, Akira and Shirogane are forced to retreat. During a first aid session, Akira ponders on his feelings. AkiraXShirogane. M-rated for a reason.
1. The Healing

**Author's Crap:** I am soo happy about the new Monochrome Factor section! They finally listened to my request for this section!! Yes, I am the one who got them to make this section.

This story contains strong boyxboy action. If that's not what you like then, get the hell out of here! For all the rest of you, enjoy your boyxboy lovin'! Also, this story is based off of the manga. I wrote this before the anime came out.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Monochrome Factor in any way, shape, or form. I'm not getting paid to write this… Waaah…

* * *

Thunk! Akira threw one of the numerous multiplying Kokuchi against a building wall. He was rearing for an attack and began to charge at the shadow monsters at top speed. However, the black-haired shin didn't notice that one of the other Kokuchi wrapped one of its' tentacle-like arms around his leg causing him to trip. A Kokuchi slashed at his midsection cutting his lower back a little.

"Waah!!" He cried as he fell face first onto the ground.

"Akira-kun!!" Shirogane cried as he held off the Kokuchi.

_Not good… I can't move or I'll get sliced!!_ Akira panicked.

Shirogane ran over to his fellow shin and managed to fend off the Kokuchi attacking Akira for the minute. They didn't settle down for too long however. This time they were attacking Shirogane.

"Damn!" Shirogane yelled in frustration.

In this situation, all calm was thrown into to the winds without a care. _I can't hold them off forever… I don't have enough energy to build another barrier… I'll have to get us out of here… _Shirogane placed his arms around Akira. His back was facing the Kokuchi. Said Kokuchi stabbed one of its' scythe-like limbs into the silver-haired Shin's back. Shirogane growled in pain as his grip on Akira tightened.

"Shiroganeee!!" Akira screamed.

Akira took one of his daggers and threw it at the Kokuchi that attacked Shirogane killing it. The Kokuchi multiplied faster than usual and began to surround the two Shin. Akira closed his eyes in fear. _This is the end… I'll die here…_ he thought.

Shirogane was also scared but his eyes showed courage as well. He turned looked at Akira with a pained expression.

"Keep your eyes closed… Concentrate… Lend me your strength…" Shirogane whispered to Akira.

"But--!!" Akira was cut off by Shirogane's finger on his lips.

At this gesture, all of Akira's protests were short-lived. Even through the fabric of the glove, a warmth drifted from the flesh underneath. Akira's heart pounded against his chest as the older Shin held him.

Shirogane smiled before chanting a spell of some sort. Akira quieted and concentrated as Shirogane commanded. As the ring of Kokuchi increased and began to close in, a bright white light emerged from the ground and enveloped the two Shin completely. In a flash, they disappeared leaving a bunch of confused Kokuchi.

Akira awoke to the feeling of someone applying bandages to him. His eyes fluttered open slowly to see Shirogane smiling at him. Akira lowered his head back to his mattress before realizing he had no clue where he was. _Huh? Where am I?_

"Glad to see you're awake. We're at your house." said the silver-haired shin while slapping a bandage onto the younger's back.

"Ouch! Be gentle you jerk!" Akira scolded.

Maybe it was the pain from the ointment that Shirogane was applying to his wound that was making him dizzy but as he looked up, he saw the older shin in a different light.

He was indescribably beautiful. His feminine features were that of something Akira had never seen before. The azure pools that were Shirogane's eyes were so deep that they looked as though they could suck up anything that made eye contact. His narrow pink lips curved into a smile that was always placed on his face. His pale white skin was flawless and it gave him a look of ghostly beauty. His entire being just gave off an air of sensuality. In one word, the man was drop dead gorgeous.

"Akira-kun…, you're drooling…" Shirogane said smirking.

"What?!" Akira shouted wiping at his mouth.

"Just kidding…" Shirogane said chuckling.

_He's so cute when he's laughing… What?! Why am I thinking about that?!_ Akira thought. Akira returned his vision to the bed below him. _He's a guy, dummy!! _Akira thought as he tapped the mattress lightly with his fingers.

Shirogane noticed this and smiled. He curved his back a little so he could finish applying the ointment before a jolt of pain was sent throughout his body. He gasped in pain, dropping the tube of ointment.

"Shirogane?" Akira turned around and asked.

"I'm alright. It's nothing." Shirogane said moving to pick up the tube.

As he did this he let out a small grunt of pain. Akira sighed and lifted himself up being careful not to reopen or agitate the wound.

"Akira-kun?" Shirogane asked.

"Lie down." Akira ordered sitting on knees before the older Shin.

"Huh? I said I'm--." Shirogane began to protest before being interrupted by Akira putting a finger to his mouth.

The older Shin blushed a deep shade of crimson as Akira's calloused hands worked on the buttons of his trench coat. He wasted no time in getting the coat off the silver-haired man. Akira pulled off the coat with ease making sure to lay it down with much care so the owner wouldn't become angry with him.

He gulped rather harshly as well as audibly when he realized what he would have to take off next. He hesitantly slipped his shaking finger through the red tie the Shin was wearing.

The silver-haired man blush intensified to that of a fire. His cheeks were burning with anticipation. He began to get so nervous that he began to fidget. Akira noticed this before hesitantly moving his fingers over Shirogane's dress shirt button.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? Should I stop?" Akira asked before continuing to undress the man.

"N-no… Not at all… But you really shouldn't go through all the trouble… I'm fine." Shirogane said.

"Don't give me that." Akira said reaching the fifth button on the long shirt.

_The last one…_ Akira thought as he gulped more audibly than the first one. He slid the button through its' hole. The shirt flapped open and hung loosely on the man's shoulders. Shirogane's slim figure with hints of muscular definition was a huge surprise to Akira.

That wasn't the only surprise he'd be receiving however. He looked down and cursed mentally. _Shit… Why the fuck am I getting horny by another man?! Am I gay?! So confused… _Akira thought as he unconsciously ran his hand along Shirogane's exposed chest. Over his nipples which became hard as he did so.

The silver-haired man's facial expression ranged from surprised to pleasure. It was when Shirogane let out a deep moan that Akira realized what he was doing. Akira abruptly removed his hand from the man's body.

"S-sorry… I couldn't help myself… You… have such a nice body…" Akira said blushing with his head down.

"T-thank you…" Shirogane replied with his head also newly fascinated with the mattress.

There was an awkward silence between the two for about a minute. The brown-haired Shin sighed and began to grab the medical supplies that Shirogane had used on him. He put the supplies down and sat back down on the bed.

"So… um, lie down…" Akira said still blushing.

Shirogane hesitantly lay down on his stomach. Akira immediately saw the injured flesh from the earlier battle and wasted no time cleaning it.

"It's pretty nasty…" Akira said as Shirogane moaned in pain from the cotton swab dabbed in alcohol.

"Ah! Oh… really?" Shirogane said in a pained voice.

Akira apologized to the man as he continued to clean the dried blood from the man's body. After some time, he was finished. He just needed to apply the bandage. He had Shirogane sit up as he wrapped a flesh tone bandage on his lower back.

He apparently wrapped it a little too tightly for the silver-haired Shin inhaled sharply. He leaned next to his ear and whispered words of apology to the man. He tied the bandage and began to push the man back onto his stomach.

"Lie back down." Akira commanded.

"Huh? But you just put the bandage- -." The older Shin protested.

"Don't ask, just do it." Akira said pushing his companion all the way down.

Akira placed his hands on Shirogane's uninjured upper back once he was seated above the man. He was careful not to move too much or the result would not be pretty. Shirogane tensed as he noticed the teen was straddled above his back.

The touch was soft, slow, and relaxing. The older Shin almost relaxed immediately into the other's touch. Akira's nimble hands and calloused but soft hands massaged the area just above the wound in small gentle circles. Shirogane wasn't sure how or why, but a jolt of pleasure was sent through his body and he moaned softly but audibly.

_No! Don't moan!! _Akira thought as he felt his member throb with want. This was pure agony for the teen and the moaning didn't help make it any better. The older Shin moaned even louder and Akira's blood was sent downward at an unholy speed. He managed to look downward at Shirogane's face; the man looked like he was in total ecstasy.

_He looks so… sexy… I wonder…_ Akira thought as he slid one of his hands to Shirogane's front. Shirogane gasped and looked up at Akira who seemed to be pleased with this action. He moved a finger to one of Shirogane's pale, dusky nipples. Shirogane's nipples were extremely sensitive and he let out a very loud moan to show it.

Akira's member throbbed again causing him to groan slightly. The older Shin continued to moan as Akira flicked his finger back and forth over the hardened flesh applying a small amount of pressure.

"Oh Gods!! Akira-kun!!" Shirogane cried pressing closer to the source of incredible pleasure.

"What do you want Shirogane?" Akira whispered huskily in the silver-haired man's ear.

Shirogane threw his head back as he released a breathy moan into the air. The atmosphere around them grew heavy and hot with lust. Shirogane couldn't give the boy a direct answer right away because of the intense pleasure the one finger gave him.

Akira smiled at the fact that just this simple touching could bring the great Shin down to his mercy. He knew that Shirogane was not going to answer him so he decided to grant the man what he wanted.

Akira slipped his free hand to the front of the silver-haired man's pants circling the button lightly with his fingers. He smirked when he heard the Shin's breathing hasten to an unnatural level. Shirogane turned his head slowly and looked at Akira with lust filled eyes. Akira was now painfully rigid and began to press his crotch, still enveloped in his pants, to the Shin's posterior.

Shirogane felt this and pressed himself up closer to the younger's enclosed cock. Even through the cloth this was able to cause considerable amounts of pleasure for the brown-haired Shin. He moaned loudly seeing as how he didn't have to control the volume of his voice.

Akira slipped the hand that had been pleasuring the older Shin's nipples into his newly undone pants fingers ghosting over the cloth that bound the engorged pulsating flesh.

Shirogane wailed pressing his body into Akira's hand. This took the Shin's backside away from Akira's engorged length and caused Akira to press harder into the Shin. He kept in mind Shirogane's injuries and did not press too hard where he would not be able to support his own weight.

"Fuck… Shirogane… You're making me so… hot…" Akira panted out stressing the last word.

"…Akira-kun…"Shirogane moaned grinding against the boy's cock and hand.

"Fuck!!" Akira yelled loudly as he continued to grind against the body below him.

Shirogane moaned as the Shin sped his stroking up to an unbelievably fast pace. Akira began to thrust at the same rate of his strokes and placed kisses on his new lover's neck. They were lovers, right?

"Aki--... Akira-kun… What are you doing to me?" Shirogane asked all while rushing the last part of his question.

"… I don't know…" Akira said truthfully.

_What am I doing? _Akira thought. _Am I just horny? Why am I doing this?_ Akira stopped his stroking and thrusting momentarily.

Shirogane noticed this and pouted. _He's thinking about something. I hope he's not regretting this… _Shirogane thought. _I don't recall asking him to stop however… _With that thought, the silver-haired man pressed hard up against Akira's member causing the youth to groan deeply.

"Shirogane, what?" Akira said regaining the strength to speak.

"I don't seem to recall asking you to stop what you were doing." Shirogane said with a sly smile attached to his features.

Akira paused at the Shin's sudden personality switch but grinned before resuming the stroking of the latter's rock solid flesh. The thrusts became faster as Shirogane's moans increased. Pre-cum dribbled out from Shirogane's pulsating tip and over Akira's rapidly moving hand. This acted as a lubricant for Akira and caused him to move faster without worry of injuring the sensitive flesh.

Shirogane let out a long moan all while pressing his backside up to Akira's firm rock solid member. Akira groaned and resumed kissing the Shin's neck to muffle his noises.

He noticed that he was rapidly nearing his own release and could not hold off the impeding orgasm that was approaching. Shirogane's balls hardened and he came all over Akira's hand and his undergarments while he moaned louder with greater gusto than he'd moaned that entire evening.

This was just the push the youth needed. He came hard in his pants all while stroking the flesh that belonged to the silver-haired man. He milked the weeping organ of it's' fluids and felt it go flaccid in his hand.

Akira rolled off the man's back and landed not too gently. He landed on his injuries but he couldn't have cared at the moment. He was thoroughly satisfied and could have died that very moment happy. He couldn't explain why but he knew he just was.

Shirogane rolled over facing the shin. He had a slightly pensive look on his features. Akira saw this and realized what was wrong.

"So…" He began. "What happens now?"

"I'm… not sure…" Shirogane answered blushing slightly. "… Do you… um, like me?"

Akira was silent. He couldn't really answer that one.

_I… don't know… _He thought. _Do I? _He began to consider all the possible factors. _Maybe I was just horny. Well, I am a growing teenage boy. He looks like a girl. But, then again I haven't really ever found any girls attractive…_ He came to the final conclusion. _I guess I like him somewhat more than a friend…_

"Akira!" Shirogane called waving a pale hand in front of the boy's face.

"Oh, sorry…" Akira mumbled.

"Have you forgotten about my question?" The silver-haired shin asked brushing a long silver piece of hair out of his face.

_How could I?_

"N-no… But, I think I like you…" Akira stammered out blushing rabidly. "I'm new to this relationship stuff… Let alone with a guy…"

Akira rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Shirogane saw this and chuckled.

"I'm glad to be your first." The older man said putting a hand to Akira's cheek.

Akira leaned into the palm pressed against his cheek and sighed contently. He reached out to grasp his boyfriend's hand. He interlaced his fingers with the other man's. The pale hand was so thin and fragile looking. Akira looked almost scared to take it. Shirogane smiled and placed a passionate kiss on the boy's lips.

Akira responded by pushing his tongue into Shirogane's waiting mouth. The older shin moaned and pushed back with own. Shirogane put up pretty good resistance but, Akira was stronger. The older shin surrendered completely to the younger shadow.

"Akira-kun…" Shirogane moaned against the boy's mouth.

The moans went straight to Akira's lower region. He moaned back against the shin's mouth. He suddenly pulled back allowing a thin trail of saliva to follow. He wiped at it with the back of his hand. Shirogane's mouth watered at the sight as he felt himself getting hornier.

"Akira-kun..." He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Stop looking so sexy or... I just might jump you..." Shirogane said purring cutely.

Akira smiled before kissing the man again.

"I'm not..." He pulled away. "... complaining..."

"So..." He drawled. "Ready for a round two?"

"Like you even have to ask?"

* * *

**Author's Crap:** Hola! Um... Actually, I'm having a bit of a problem... Should I continue this or leave it as a one-shot? I have the other chapters in my head but they could also stand alone as one-shots... Tell me what you think...


	2. The Shower

**Author's Crap:** Hello!! I've decied to continue 'Simplicity'. I have not forgotten about everyone else. They will show up in the story. Thank you for your lovely reviews!! Holy crap... I was listening to 'Naughty Boy' by Günther when I wrote this chapter... I hope it had good results. XD Damn... That song is catchy...

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Monochrome Factor in any way, shape, or form. I'm not getting paid to write this… Waaah…

* * *

Akira collapsed to the bed with an exhausted sigh. The man to his left did a similar gesture. The pair lie awake looking at the ceiling of Akira's room until they found the will to speak.

"Man…" Akira began. "I ache all over…"

"And whose fault is that?" Shirogane said smugly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who insisted that we do this!"

"It's not my fault that you look…" He drawled for a minute raking his eyes over Akira's naked form.

"Stop ogling me!!" Akira shouted as he pulled the sheets over his body.

"You didn't seem to mind that much earlier…" The silver-haired Shin purred.

Akira's thoughts drifted back to their earlier escapade…

_Akira-kun! More!!_

With a blush rising to his cheeks, he quickly chased the thoughts out of his mind.

The older Shin didn't let that expression escape his sight. He snuggled underneath the covers with the brown-haired teen.

Shirogane embraced him lovingly as the magic of sleep wavered over them.

"I love you, Akira-kun…" He whispered warmly.

"… I love you, too…" Akira said drowsily.

The pair succumbed to sleep in the darkness of the room.

* * *

Akira awoke the next morning in pain. His injuries were the source. He slipped his pajamas on carefully so he wouldn't aggravate his wounds.

Gathering his strength, he went to find Shirogane. The man couldn't have gone too far. He walked down the hall way and went into the bathroom.

Akira began to undress. He didn't notice the silver-haired Shin in the shower stall as he began to climb in.

Shirogane turned around suddenly. Akira jumped against the wall as the Shin was prepared to attack. Akira threw his hand up defensively and waited for Shirogane to lower the weapon.

Shirogane chuckled as he lowered his cane to the shower floor. Once Akira found his speaking voice, he began to speak.

"Wha? What the hell?! I try to take a shower and you try to murder me?!" Akira yelled.

"Hehe… About that, sorry…" Shirogane said lowering his face to the floor.

"Don't worry about it… Why do you have your cane in here anyway?"

"It's a force habit." Shirogane said softly.

Akira wanted to know more than the vague answer he had been presented with but decided against asking. This topic was one that Shirogane didn't want to discuss.

He looked up at the Shin. His hair was out of its' ever-present braid. It cascaded around him in a curtain of silky silver…

Akira felt elated at the sight and walked closer to the Shin. He pressed his body against the other man's roughly. The silver-haired Shin moaned deeply while pressing back.

"What's this?" Shirogane asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"I don't know…" Akira said nuzzling the Shin with his nose.

"Morning wood?" Shirogane asked looking down at his lover.

"... Shut up..." He blushed.

"Hm... I can fix that..." Shirogane grinned devilishly.

"Is that so?" Akira asked seductively. "Then stop talking and put that pretty mouth to use..."

"With pleasure, sir." Shirogane said as he knelt down to Akira's member.

The younger of the two gulped audibly as the eldest's face was flush against his member. He could feel the warm breath on it. He gasped as the man moved closer.

Shirogane suddenly deep-throated the entire length.

"Shi-Shirogane!!" Akira screamed through clenched teeth.

He fisted his hands into the hair roughly as his boyfriend sucked on him swiftly.

Akira's face contorted and his face and his legs quivered but, Shirogane was relentlessly sucking him off.

His swift tongue worked on the tip of the boy's member even as he was sucking.

Akira moaned loudly as he felt himself nearing the edge. The next move however...

"Shiroganeee!" Akira shouted his release.

Shirogane continued to dip his tongue into the slit of his lover's member. His lover's essence spilled into his awaiting mouth. He continued to suck Akira dry, milking the weeping organ of all it had to offer. He released him with an audible 'pop!'.

"Shirogane..." Akira said looking down at the man at his knees.

"Yes?"

Akira didn't answer but instead kissed the man hard. Shirogane was taken aback and slow to respond. He was pressed hard against the wall and winced slightly but didn't let Akira know this.

Akira was feeling hornier than before. He moved to prepare Shirogane. The older Shin moaned as a finger was pressed to his entrance. The moan was enough to snap the teen out of his stupor.

"Akira-kun?" Shirogane asked. "What are you doing?"

_What am I doing? _Akira thought. _I don't want to have sex yet... We just got together. I can't rush things... _He sat back on his haunches and looked at the tiled floor.

Shirogane saw this and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shirogane..." Akira began. "I don't know what came over me... If we would've..."

"It's alright..." Shirogane cooed. "I guess we share mutual feelings on this matter. No sex until we are ready. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Akira said. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Naughty boy..."

"Huh? No, literally..."

"I was being literal."

Akira smirked and kissed his boyfriend's tender lips again with a smile.

"Then, feed me..."

* * *

**Author's Crap:** I had to put the shower scene in there... I don't know why... I just had to... This ended up changing from what I origanally wrote... I just hope that it still turned out alright...


	3. Rain Lullaby

**Author's Crap:** I'm soo tired... I wrote half of this at 4:30 in the morning... I apologize in advance... This chapter... I don't really know what to say about it... I'll somehow make it worth reading... yawn...

**Disclaimer:** I really don't feel like going through this again... I don't own Monochrome Factor... That lucky bastard Kaili Sorano does...

* * *

The door to Bar Still opened softly. To the naked eye, it looked like a brown-haired teen walked into the bar alone but, wrapped around his hand was the older Shin's hand.

Akira had been rejecting the idea time after time Shirogane suggested it.

After some coaxing, Akira relented and allowed Shirogane his way. They held hands all the way to the bar before Akira reached the door of Bar Still.

Master was at the counter tending to his usual task of cleaning the glasses. His ears twitched slightly as he heard the bells chime as the two Shin walked in.

"Oh! Hello, please have a seat." Master said as he took two of the cleaned glasses.

He placed the two glasses on the counter and filled them both; Akira's glass being non-alcoholic.

"So," Master rather bluntly said. "You're finally together."

"We're always together." Shirogane tried to avoid the subject.

"You know what I mean." Master said giving the silver-haired Shin a stern look.

"Yes." Akira being the one to give the man the straightforward answer he wanted.

"I thought so."

"But how did you know?"

"Your auras seemed interjoined today." Master stated as though it was completely obvious.

Akira would've asked more but decided against it and got down to the reason they came to the bar.

"Can you heal us, Master?" Akira asked.

"Of course." He said elated for some reason.

He walked from behind the counter and over to the pair perched on the bar stools.

Akira began to quietly undress as Shirogane took a swig of his beverage. The silver-haired Shin looked at Akira out of his perifferal vision.

He began to lift his shirt from his head... His back was still covered in bandages but Shirogane still thought he looked extremely... sexy...

He smirked knowingly that he was being watched.

_Let's make this interesting..._ Akira thought slyly.

The brown-haired teen slipped a hand down his sides to rest at his waist.

Shirogane was watching now. He watched as Akira slipped his hand to the button on his jeans. His _very tight_ jeans. He played with the button a bit teasing the Shin.

He could feel his pants become tight as he watched the teen through lust-hazed eyes. Oh, the naughty things he could do... He had to commend the boy for his skill.

A voice interuptted the brown-haired Shin's motions.

"Are you quite finished?" Master asked with a confused look on his face.

The two Shin blushed the colour of a cherry tomato as Akira hastily tore the shirt from his body as though it was on fire.

He took his place on the stool as he felt Master's surprisingly cold hands on his back. Master's hands began to glow with a blueish aura as Akira's face screwed up in pain. He let out a pained gasp.

Shirogane watched this. He had seen Akira in pain before but, why was it so different this time? He looked almost angry as he watched. He knew the price of Master's healing but...

As quickly as it started, it ended and Akira was hunched over the bar counter twitching. Master chuckled slightly as he handed Akira a fresh glass of a water.

Shirogane watched as the Shin eagerly took it. Akira's head suddenly snapped around to look at his silver-haired boyfriend.

Shirogane shot a worried look to the teen. Akira could tell what the Shin was thinking.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it." Akira asked waving off any further protests.

Shirogane realized that he could argue no more and began to devest himself, as the younger Shin had done earlier. The only difference being, he did it quickly so he would not keep Master waiting.

As he locked eyes with his lover, he smiled and welcomed the pain that would accompany the bar Master's treatment.

"Man..." Akira sighed as he walked a little ways down from the bar. "I'm sleepy..."

Shirogane's face lit up in a smile as he grabbed his boyfriend's hands.

"Akira-kun..." The silver-haired man's smile turned into a sly grin. "Such a dirty mind... In public?"

"Huh?"

"This is something that should be done in..." He leaned dangerously close the other male's ear. "...in your bed..."

Akira's face glowed beet red.

"That's not what I meant!" He said this but did not move to relenquish his hands from the older Shin's grasp.

"But you wouldn't object..." Shirogane pouted. "Would you, Akira-kun?"

"Don't play with my words!" Akira argued with a cherry red face.

"I'd rather be playing with _something else_."

"Stop saying such perverse thing in the open!" He shouted.

Many people stopped to watch this scene. The only thing the saw was the brown-haired Shin talking to thin air. That is, except for Aya.

In her hands were two bamboo practice Kendo swords.

"Akira!" Aya called angrily.

Akira's head slowly turned around as he came face to face with the angry girl.

"Playing hooky again?"

"It's none of your business what I do."

Aya's brow furrowed in anger as she rose her swords.

"Educational Guidance!" She launched toward the teen at full speed.

Akira just barely dodged the sword and began running.

"Kengo's?" Shirogane asked floating above the Shin.

"Kengo's." Akira nodded the affirmative.

Aya took off after him but as usual, lost his trail when he disappeared into the alleyway.

She stamped her foot in anger and went away grumbling.

Akira looked behind himself as he slowly came to a halt. He wiped at his brow and gave a sigh of relief.

"Whew..." He began. "I think we lost her."

"Looks like it."

As the older Shin spoke, the skies began to fill with countless clouds. The clouds could only mean one thing; rain.

The rain began to fall from the sky heavily.

"Just my luck..." Akira said frustrated.

"We'd better start walking if we want to get out of it."

They began to walk but didn't get very far due to the now apparent lightning.

"We'd better take shelter for now." Shirogane suggested.

The two hid underneath an aparment complex's staircase.

Akira was cold. He'd never admit it, but he was unbelievably cold.

The silver-haired Shin saw him shiver slighty and embraced the boy.

Akira looked up at the man's steel blue eyes. He felt drawn... He couldn't explain it but, he felt a void being filled... He felt faint suddenly. He fell against the Shin's chest and rested there.

Shirogane looked down at the semi-lifeless body in his arms. He saw something that Akira never had before. He thought it didn't exist. A myth.

A smile was placed on the younger Shin's lips.

His eyes were misted with a love uncompromised.

"Shirogane..." Akira whispered.

Shirogane couldn't control his actions. He kissed the younger boy's lips passionately as he pulled him closer to his body.

Akira responded and pressed harder against his lover. He slid his hands up to the man's neck rubbing gently as he kissed him. A chill ran up the taller man's spine as he continued to kiss his lover hungrily.

The brown-haired Shin moaned and slid his hands down from Shirogane's neck to the center of his chest. The silver-haired man's heart was pounding against him and Akira couldn't help but smile.

His hands slipped down past his abdomen and came to rest at his waist. Shirogane's body was hot and his lower body was even hotter. Akira's left hand slipped under the folds of the man's trenchcoat and onto the button of his trousers.

Akira's calloused hand brushed against the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. Shirogane twitched and gave a low pitched gasp.

He pressed his lower half into the warm hand of the brown-haired youth.

The brown-haired Shin smirked as he unclasped the button on the other's pants. Shirogane's pants fell slightly as Akira backed him up against the alley's wall.

Shirogane's face was hot all over. He felt like he was trapped in a desert. His boyfriend's hand rested against the bulge in his underwear rubbing it slowly.

The silver-haired Shin moaned hotly as his silver locks fell against his face. His hat cast a shadow sheilding his face from view.

Akira smirked at the Shin's moan and slid his hand into Shirogane's underwear. Akira's hand brushed against the sensitve skin of his lower stomach and he shivered as he pressed closer to the hand.

Akira jerked it slowly a couple of times before pulling his lover's hardness out of its' confines.

The brisk air and cold rain water fell against Shirogane's hot member. It was a pleasurable contrast as the silver-haired Shin's body demonstrated its' pleasure.

Akira's hand resumed it's stroking faster because it had some lubricant. Shirogane moaned and bucked against the quickly moving hand.

Akira began to feel a little hot listening to and pleasuring the man. He reached down to his own trousers and started to fondle his own throbbing length through the fabric.

Shirogane's eyes didn't let this escape his vision. His body grew ten times hotter as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself. Akira moaned as he let his fingers undo his pants and release his hard cock in the cold air.

The sight of Akira's large throbbing member was almost too much for Shirogane to handle. He almost came at the sight.

Akira suddenly deep-throated Shirogane's member. His tongue swirled around the hard hot flesh in his mouth. Shirogane released small spurts of pre-cum into his lover's mouth.

"A...kira-kun..." He gasped out sliding his hands to the back of his lover's head.

Akira stroked himself faster as his boyfriend thrust his member into his mouth repeatedly.

He moaned against the Shin's cock sending vibrations through it. Shirogane bucked unexpectedly into Akira's mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He released his hot cum into Akira's mouth.

The Shin's moan of completion was all it took. Akira's member erupted sending streams of cum over his hand and his underwear.

Akira continued to suck until he was sure the older Shin was done. He pulled away swallowing what his lover had left him with.

He gave a wry smile in the direction of his boyfriend.

Shirogane slid down to Akira's level and pulled him into a kiss. Again their two flavours mixed as their passion intensified.

They broke minutes later and slid against each other waiting to regain their strength.

"I love you, Shirogane..." Akira said placing a kiss on the side of the silver-haired man's mouth.

"I love you too, Akira-kun..." Shirogane wrapped his arms around the younger Shin tightly.

The thunder disapated as the rain continued to fall. The soothing sound of the rain began to take its' toll on the pair.

They sat under the flat's stairs sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Author's Crap:** Did ya like it?! I'm writing this soo early... I didn't expect it to be good... Anywho, I'm going to bed... Thank you for your kind reviews!

P.S. Yes, I am going to put the other characters in. I'm not putting much of Mayu or Lulu in because I'll end up bashing them...


	4. Culture Shock

**Author's Crap:** Hola, bebes!! I don't know why I said that either… It's been a whole frickin' month!! I'm soooo lazy! I didn't feel like typing… I still don't... Well, anywho, I am typing this at 3:14 A.M... Why the hell do I keep typing these chapters at unholy times?! I don't know how it will turn out... Just hope for the best.

Please look out for my lame attempt of humour... I await your bricks to come flying through my window...

**Warning:** If you've read chapters 1-3, you know by now what to expect. Yaoi and yadda yadda... However, there is one more warning. Code Red! Code Red! There is an Asamura Mayu alert! I repeat: Asamura Mayu alert!! I will put a note in where there is Mayu so you can effectively avoid it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Monochrome Factor... Fuck you Kaili... -is crying- I should own it!!

* * *

Shirogane was the first to awaken from his and Akira's earlier _activities_... He sat up slowly in an attempt not to disturb the sleeping teen.

He saw the dampened alleyway and the puddles the rain left in its' wake. He sighed when he felt the rainwater clinging to his trenchcoat and pants.

As his eyes looked down, Akira's face was pressed snuggly into the older Shin's chest. Shirogane smiled and struggled to hold back a chuckle. Down Akira's lip to the side of his cheek, a line of drool slid. Shirogane couldn't contain his laughter anymore and laughed loudly.

Akira felt the spasms of the silver-haired Shin's chest and stretched out his stiff upperbody. Once he had his sight back, he glanced over to the laughing king confused.

"Shirogane?" He began sleepily. "What's so funny?"

As he said this, he noticed a cool wet feeling on his cheek and wiped at it. When he realized what it was, he also realized what had Shirogane such a humerous fit.

Shirogane's laughter began to die down slowly as he tried to compose himself.

"Oh, fuck you, Shirogane." Akira said laughing slightly.

That line seemed to snap Shirogane completely out of his laughing fit.

"I thought we were saving that..." Shirogane pouted. "But, I won't object to a little fun..."

Akira realized his mistake and rolled his eyes as he stood up in the alley.

He seemed to have forgotten something else important that day too... Always check your pants...

Shirogane's face went whiter than usual as Akira's pants fell to the ground. Akira's face turned beet red as he quickly scrambled to pull his pants up tripping over his own two feet in the process.

The silver-haired Shin officially lost it in that instant. Uncontrollably loud laughter erupted from his throat as he pounded the cement below him.

Akira's blush turned even reder, if possible, as he sat and pulled his pants up securely fastening them.

Shirogane was still rolling around on the wet cement as Akira angrily rose and stalked off.

"Akira," Shirogane called as he realized his lover was leaving. "I-I was just kidding!!! Come back! Don't leave me alone!!!"

Shirogane ran after Akira as they walked to Kengo's house side by side.

* * *

_Ding Dong!!!_

The doorbell for Kengo's house sounded as Kengo ran to answer it.

"Oh," He didn't expect it to be Akira, and with Shirogane, at his door. "Akiraaaa!!!"

Kengo jumped to pounce Akira but failed miserably considering that the brown-haired Shin moved out of the way.

"Why must you be so cruel to me, Akira?!" Kengo wailed in the foot of his doorway.

Akira didn't answer and merely stepped over Kengo as though he were a rock in his path.

"Akiraaaaa!"

Akira and Shirogane made it to Kengo's room as Kengo followed behind them.

"You're visiting me?!" Kengo exclaimed handing Akira a controller to his video game. "You rarely visit!!!"

"Don't get used to it." Akira crushed his hopes as well as Kengo's player. "I just needed to escape from Aya."

"Shirogane-sama," Kengo wailed, streams of tears running down his face. "Why is he so mean to meee?"

Shirogane chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"This game is boring..." Akira said putting the controller down. "I'm hungry. Make me some food..."

"But," Kengo began. "Why do I have to--"

"Because I said so. That alone is reason enough..."

Kengo left, defeated, to prepare some snacks.

"Now that that idiot's gone," Akira leaned over to Shirogane. "I can do this."

Akira placed his lips on the silver-haired man's. Shirogane slipped his fingers into Akira's tresses and pressed his back against Kengo's bed. Akira moaned pressing back to his lover as he slipped his tongue into Shirogane's warm cavern. He probed his boyfriend's mouth hungrily as his hands began to wander elsewhere.

The silver-haired Shin's body heated up as Akira's hands rand themselves over his body. Even through his clothes, Akira's touch lit a fire within his body that fanned everytime he was loved.

The two were so caught up in their own activities that they didn't hear Kengo and his sister approaching.

Kengo opened the door and dropped the goodies he'd prepared to the floor.

Akira and Shirogane were horror stricken as Kengo's face paled.

"Um..." Akira started rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah... It's exactly what it looks like..."

Akira's hand was inside of Shirogane's pants and Shirogane's was in his.

**WAAAAAAARNINGGGGG!!!! ASAMURA MAYU ALERT!!! CODE RED!!! CODE RED!!!**

Mayu's face went pomagranate red as her trademark bishounen nosebleed erupted. She fell to the floor beside Kengo and the snacks, Kengo not too far behind.

"A-akira..." Kengo swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-you're g... gay?"

"Not so much as gay, more like bisexual." Akira said as though nothing happened.

Mayu rose back to the world of the living and glomped Akira and Shirogane knocking them over.

"AKIIIIIIIIRAAAAA-KUUUUUN!!!" Mayu's eyes had a familiar glow in them. "I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!"

She nuzzled Akira's cheek as she drained all of the oxygen he had left out of his body.

Shirogane took this chance to back away from the scene. Akira struggled to get out of Kengo's sister's headlock.

"Shirogane!!!" He choked out. "Help me..."

"That looks rather painful..." Shirogane took note. "I think I'll stay right here and avoid pain if you don't mind."

"What?!" Akira flailed around like a fish on dry land. "You bastard!!!"

Mayu continued to strangle Akira, Kengo sat even more confused than before, and Shirogane watched as the scene unfolded.

* * *

**Author's Crap:** I finally finished this chapter!!!! I'm sorry it took me so long... I've been quite busy of late and can't seem to find the time to update. I'll try to do better... T-T I don't really know what to say about this chapter.... I hope it doesn't dissapoint... I know there was no lemon in this chapter because I wanted to put the big lemon in the next chapter. So, look forward to that! See ya!!!


End file.
